The Outcasts
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx lives in a world where it's basically a crime to have an inhuman power. In fear of being caught, his family moves to a completely new town where he meets people out of the ordinary. Turns out they're just like him - they each have an unique power. *Full summary in chapter one. Title may change in time.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx lives in a world where it's basically a crime to have an inhuman power. In fear of being caught, his family moves to a completely new town where he meets people out of the ordinary. Turns out they're just like him - they each have an unique power. But it's a dangerous and risky thing to let others know of your power or to get caught using it when the government threatens to lock up anyone proven to have a power. Demyx and his new friends are going to have to trust each other as they attempt not to get caught by the government.

* * *

_New start, another chance, new start, another chance. _The words rang through Demyx's head as he walked down the street. They were the same words his mother told him multiple times during their move to town. Now that they were settled in the new house in an entirely new town, it was time for his first day of school. His mother gave him the same speech she did every time they moved somewhere new, don't worry about standing out, make new friends, be yourself, and don't use your powers.

He had no problem with the other things, mostly he just had trouble using his powers around others. It was one of the reasons his family has moved so much. His powers have been seen by others before and he's been lucky to not actually get caught. No one figured out it was him and no one would once they moved. If he got caught using his powers he'd be taken away.

People with powers were seen as inhuman, unnatural. It was almost a crime to have a power. Anyone who is seen with one is taken almost immediately to an excluded building run by the government. From then on you're to live there until classified safe for the outside world. The staff took awful care of those with powers – at least from what Demyx has heard of it. He's even heard rumors saying scientists are allowed to experiment on them. The last thing he wanted was to get taken away.

Lost in thought, the blonde hardly realized he was nearing his new school until a few other teenagers pushed passed him to get through the gates. He paused in his steps and looked up at the building before slowly making his way to it. First he needed to find the office to get his schedule and textbooks.

He walked across the campus, the distance from the gates to the front doors actually not much but his nerves making it seem bigger. He could feel the eyes of other students. It was after all the middle of the school year, no doubt he stuck out easily. Pushing the doors open and stepping inside, Demyx let out a small sigh of relief. There were only a few other students in here – not too many to make him feel uncomfortable.

Glancing around the room briefly, the blonde made his way to one of the desks with a woman sitting behind it. Upon his arrival she glanced up and offered assistance. Demyx quickly told her that he was new and needed his schedule and books, giving his name when asked for it. "Here you go," she said and handed him a piece of paper from a filing drawer. "To get your books go on and wait by that door," she told him and gestured to a closed door. "I'll call for someone to let you in and help find what you need."

"Thank you," Demyx murmured before stepping away from the desk and going to wait by the door. He didn't have to wait long until one of the students in the office came to his side, taking a key given by the staff member to unlock the door. The student barely glanced at Demyx before pushing the door open and going into the room. Demyx followed, letting the door fall closed behind him. The room was small, the walls lined with shelves that held neatly organized textbooks. There weren't any windows and the other boy turned the light on once the door was closed.

"Let me see your schedule," the boy said and held his hand out. Demyx quickly handed his schedule to him and watched as he looked it over before moving to the shelves. Unsure of what to do, Demyx remained by the door, his eyes wandering the room until they fell back on the other boy. A habit he had was eyeing – nearly staring at – people he just met and this boy was no exception. Thanks to his sexuality, Demyx tended to look at other boys longer than he did girls.

Demyx continued to eye the other boy as he came back to him and handed him a couple books. He moved to take them, but wasn't focused on holding them as much as he was looking at the boy's face now that he was actually facing Demyx. Once the other's grip on the books was gone, they instancing slipped through Demyx's fingers and fell to the floor.

The books never hit the floor though. Acting on instinct Demyx quickly stopped the gravity's pull on the books, making them stop inches above the floor. Realizing what he did, the blonde quickly released his hold on the books and let them fall the last few inches to the floor. He didn't know whether or not the other boy noticed what he did – he hoped he didn't seeing as he had stepped away and didn't look at the falling books. Instead he was looking at Demyx.

"Careful," was all he said before turning to get the rest of the blonde's books. As he did so, Demyx kneeled down to pick up the fallen books off the floor. He busied himself with putting them in his bag before taking the rest from the other and doing the same with them.

"So, what's your name?" Demyx asked as he was given back his schedule.

"I'd tell you if it was important, which right now it isn't," he answered, walking past the blonde to the door. He pulled it open, pausing in his steps to say, "Make sure to turn the light off," before stepping out of the room and letting the door fall behind him.

Sighing, Demyx fixed his bag on his shoulder and went to the door, stopping to turn the light switch off. Back in the office he momentarily considered following the other boy and try again to talk, but decided against since it seemed the other didn't care to talk to him. That and he was unable to see him sight. He made move to walk back out the office door, but was stopped as the woman he spoke to before came up to him.

"Here dear," she said and handed him a thick spiral notebook with the words 'student handbook' on the cover. "This is for you. You can keep a nice schedule and notes in it. There's also a map of the campus just in case," she said with a smile before walking back to her desk. With that said, Demyx looked over the handbook before opening it, easily finding said map on one of the first few pages.

It was actually two pages – both sides of one – to show both floors of the school. It showed each room labeled with their numbers and titles such as office and cafeteria/gym. The map even included the outside of the campus, displaying sitting areas for breaks and lunch as well as the fields and running tracks. Suddenly the bell rang and Demyx checked his schedule before looking back at the map and finding the room he needed to go to first.

* * *

The map actually came in handy, more so than Demyx thought. It was better than getting lost and having to stop and ask someone for help throughout the day. Though when lunch came around he was at a loss of what to do. He quickly got in the lunch line and got his food, but after that was when he slowed down. It was a typical thing for everyone in a school to have their usual spots during lunch, Demyx just didn't want to bother anyone with accidentally taking a spot where he may not be welcomed.

He started to the back of the room, stepping away from the lines and crowds of others to where he saw a mostly empty table. Arriving at the table he sat down furthest away from anyone else. Not long after he sat down, another teen picked up his tray and moved from his seat to sit across the blonde.

"You know, it makes it more obvious that you're new if you distant yourself," the teen said and reached his hand across the table. "Name's Axel."

"Demyx," the blonde said in turn and took the other's hand.

"So are you new to town or just the school?" Axel asked, taking his hand back to use his plastic fork to poke at his food.

"The town, my family just moved," Demyx answered.

The redhead nodded before saying, "Let me see your handbook," and putting his hand back out, waiting for said book.

Demyx slowly took his bag and opened it, pulling out the handbook he had been given earlier that day. He handed it to the other and watched as he opened it to the map of campus. "What are you doing?" he asked as Axel took a pen from his own bag.

"I hope you don't mind, but pretty much everyone marks off spots on their maps," the redhead explained, using his pen to circle something on the page. "Spots that they're at most during breaks and such. It's kind of a universal thing here. Circling spots that you may be can help someone return the handbook to you if it's found lost. It also helps to highlight your classes and make a daily route." With that he turned the page to the other side and circle two more spots before handing it back to the blonde.

"Those are where you can find me if you ever need or want to," he said as Demyx looked over the red inked circles along the map.

Nodding, Demyx closed his handbook and moved to put it back in his bag. "Thanks," he said as he did so. Turning back to his food on the table he saw Axel standing up, picking up his own food with him.

"I can show you around a little if you'd like," he offered. "You can bring your food too," he said and started to step away from the table. Demyx nodded once more, this time more to himself, as he grabbed his tray and stood, making his way to catch up with the redhead. If this was a chance to start for a friend then he wasn't going to let the chance slide. He watched Axel discard of his food and put aside his tray before doing the same, except taking the small chicken sandwich first. He could go without the rest of the food.

He took a small bite as he followed Axel out of the cafeteria and outside where crowds of students stood around. Across campus near another building the cement rose into steps, giving some seating for students along with the few tables in front of the steps. On both the left and right sides of the campus were two metal structures that provided shade and covered more tables underneath.

"Okay, we actually don't have much time until the bell rings," Axel mused as he led the blonde through crowds of others. "What's your next class?" he asked and glanced over his shoulder.

Demyx quickly pulled out his schedule from his pocket and unfolded it to check. "Gym class," he answered and stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

"Hey, that's perfect, me too," the redhead replied with an amused smirked.

* * *

Axel managed to show Demyx some of the campus – they weren't allowed to go in the buildings during lunch – before the bell rung. Since they both had gym next the redhead showed Demyx where the locker rooms were. Inside the locker room Demyx was pulled aside from the teacher while Axel weaved through the others to get to his locker.

With the teacher, Demyx was taken to the small connected office. He was told to leave his things in the office until the teacher was able to give him a locker and lock with a combination – which according to the teacher would take until tomorrow at least. Demyx was then asked his clothing size and when given, was handed used but clean gym clothes from a student before him. The blonde quickly changed, clumsily folding his clothes and putting them with his bag before leaving the locker room.

Once outside he found Axel waiting near the door for him. Seeing that he was dressed and ready, the redhead walked away, taking Demyx to where the class was to go. He led him to the black concrete basketball courts, one far court where their class was gathering. There were bleachers lined along the edge of the courts, against the fence, and some students sat along the bottom seats.

Not long after Axel and Demyx joined the rest of the class, their teacher came out along with the last few students and called for them to stand in lines. Axel pulled the blonde along with him as everyone else situated themselves into lines of ten like the teacher preferred. He didn't care what order his students were in, just as long as they were doing what they should. Four students remained by the bleachers and as the teacher took his clipboard to silently take roll, he spared them a glance before sighing and marking them present.

Demyx looked back at the bleachers and at the remaining students there. A blonde girl was seated on a lowest seat, a boy lying on the floor near her feet but a good distance away, not at all seeming to mind the concrete below him as he used his hands to rest under his head. Off to the right and a bit higher up the bleachers seated two more boys, one a blonde the other a brunette. They were seated close together and Demyx wondered if they were brothers or a couple. He wanted to bet on the former option, given that the two looked alike.

The blonde's attention was ripped away from the four as the teacher started to call out exercise instructions. When they were done with the warm-ups, the class was given the options to either play basketball, soccer, or do laps. The class quickly broke up into groups as people met up with their friends to decide on what to do for the class. Demyx remained in his spot, his eyes back on the students by the bleachers, mostly the boy on the floor.

"Axel," he said, stopping the redhead from asking what the blonde wanted to do. "What's that boy's name?"

At the blonde's question, Axel followed to where his eyes were looking. "Zexion," the redhead answered, quietly as to not call said boy's attention but loud enough for Demyx to hear. "Why do you want to know his name?"

"Just curious," Demyx said. "That and he didn't tell me when I asked. Are those his friends?" he asked looking over the other three. The girl had a notebook in her lap, a pencil in hand while the two other boys seemed to be talking to each other for only them to hear.

"I highly doubt it," Axel said and moved to go get a basketball, deciding that was what they were going to do.

"Why do you say that?" the blonde questioned, following the other.

"They're all outcasts," the redhead told him, picking a ball from the cart and bouncing it. "Now before you argue, let me explain," he said, cutting Demyx off as he started to say that that wasn't nice. "They all refuse to talk or interact with anyone else unless it deemed necessary. With that said, I've never once seen any of them around who I would call their friend."

"Who are the other three? And why do they outcast themselves?" Demyx asked, glancing back at the small group.

"No one knows for sure why. As for the other three, the girl's Namine and the other two Sora and Roxas. The boys are twins and are basically always at each other's side when given the chance," he explained and when he looked up from where he was bouncing the basketball in place to Demyx saw the blonde walking away. "Where are you going?" he called out but got no reply as the blonde kept walking away.

* * *

Zexion sighed to himself, his eyes focused on a cloud above him. He had seen what the blonde had done when he dropped the books, he knew he had used a power of sorts. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, yet he decided to pick it up and try to figure it out. He should have waited, waited for the blonde to use it again in a more clear way, but he knew that chance may never come. He had the power showed to him and took it with his own, not even knowing what it was exactly.

What he did know was that it has to do with controlling an object's movement. He tried to use it on the cloud, but even as it moved through the sky he had no clue whether or not it was him or the light wind. All the other clouds were moving if you looked close enough – he doubted he was the cause of the one cloud's slight movement.

At the sound of something light hit the concrete, Zexion glanced to his side to see it was a pencil that had fallen. He knew Namine was using it, he wasn't oblivious, figuring that she must have dropped it. After hitting the floor, the pencil started rolling and he took that chance. Focusing now on the pencil, he tried to will it so that it kept rolling. It had already been coming his way so he kept it coming until stopping it before it could hit his side. Pleased with what he had done, Zexion pushed himself up from the ground to a sitting position. He picked up the pencil and handed it up to the girl, who in turn slowly took it with a small shy smile.

She didn't seem aware that he had manipulated the pencil's movement at all as she went back to her notebook.

That was a good thing. Now Zexion knew what the blonde's power had given him the ability to do and he now had a clue on how to use it. He could use it, he was sure of that. This power seemed much more reliable and useful than the others he's picked up before. He already had ways of how he could use it running through his head as he remained seated on the floor. His attention was taken away from his thoughts as he noticed someone walk pass him to sit down not far from Namine, enough room between them to talk to her but give her enough space.

He was used to being around Namine, the girl nice quiet company even though they never once spoke to each other. He was even used to Sora and Roxas hanging in the background. He was used to the three because they were always here during gym class. This was where they all decided to be during the class, not caring that the others were near. They never tried to talk to him and they were all content with being alone, with the exception of the twins being together. He was sure they each felt the same about being used to having the others around and he was sure the same thing was going through their heads when a newcomer came over to sit by Namine.

'_What does he want?'_

Zexion easily recognized him as the blonde he had been told to help in the office – Demyx if he was correct, having looked at the blonde's schedule which included his name. Namine had stopped whatever she had been doing in her notebook and the twins had stopped murmuring to each other, their eyes now all on Demyx.

It was an odd thing. Even though the four of them weren't friends, having never spoken to each other unless they had to, they were the same in ways. They were all observers – wallflowers. The twins always stood off to the side, their eyes following people as they spoke only to themselves. Namine kept to herself, always in her notebooks. Zexion found himself watching people as he sat alone. He always kept an eye out for anyone using a power in any way.

Yet despite that, they acted as if they were all part of something – as if they could be a group of friends. They knew each other's boundaries. They knew not to attempt at conversation even though they saw that each other was off and alone. They knew when too close was – they each knew each other's personal space limits. And right now they all knew that Demyx was lingering near Namine's personal space.

They were all in odd synch the moment Demyx seated himself. Namine, having stopped her writing or doodles or whatever, moved her arms to cover the pages of her notebook. Sora and Roxas both stopped talking, though Zexion never heard them to begin with. He could tell from the way they held themselves that they didn't want to risk being heard by the blonde. Even Zexion found himself a bit tense with Demyx near. They had all put their guards up the moment Demyx sat down, not daring to do anything but keep their eyes on him, as if he was the one who didn't belong.

Zexion knew Namine wasn't going to speak and he doubted either of the twins would from their seats. He wasn't going to talk either. There was nothing to say. Though there was something they all wanted to say. _'Please leave.'_

Demyx was turned with his attention to Namine. "Hi," he said giving the shy girl a smile. She didn't say anything back. Instead she just kept on staring at the blonde, her fingers playing at the ends of the sleeves of her cardigan. It wasn't cold out but the light wind cooled the slight heat. Zexion himself had a black sweatshirt hanging off his shoulders, but that was mostly because he was more comfortable with it on. He only wore it with his gym clothes, hating the short sleeved shirt and blue gym shorts. It gave him some comfort. "Aren't you hot in that?" the blonde asked, turning his attention from Namine to Zexion seeing that he wasn't getting a response from her.

"No," Zexion answered. If Demyx came to talk he wasn't going to get much more than that. Looking pass the blonde he noticed the twins' attention change and he glanced to where they were looking now to see a redhead he knew as Axel coming towards them.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" the redhead questioned, coming to a stop not far from Zexion.

The blonde gave a shrug. "I don't know. Just wanted to come say hi," he said.

"Well come on, there's no use in talking to them," Axel replied, not even sparing a glance to any of the others. "I told you, they're all outcasts, so don't bother." With that, Demyx stood up from his seat and the redhead made move to walk away but stopped as Zexion stood up as well, his eyes set on Axel. "What do you want?" Axel asked in a bored tone, looking down at the shorter boy before him.

Zexion knew he was going to regret his next move, but he was still going to do it. He's heard plenty of what other students had to say about him and the others who did outcast themselves. He's been called an unwanted and worthless orphan, a nameless person given that he had no middle or last name. He's heard people call Namine a sad and broken little girl, call Sora and Roxas creepy and incest twins because they were so close. The others no doubt have also heard these things about themselves – and people wonder why they continue to stay away from every.

"Still have nothing to say?" Axel mocked and before he could turn away, Zexion forced himself to call back and remember the super strength power he had picked up nearly a year and a half ago. He grabbed one of the redhead's arms, pulling him back in place. The redhead gave him a questioning look as he stood there confused, making it even easier. His side was open to attack and before thinking completely Zexion took the chance to kick the redhead there. It caught Axel off guard and once he recovered from the hit reached forward, grabbing the smaller boy's arm harshly. "Alright, if it's fight you want then you can have it."

* * *

Featured powers:

Demyx – Telekinesis: The ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means.

Zexion – Power Mimicry: To adsorb another's power while leaving it intact for the other. The power must be used in order to mimic it and can be adsorbed without the user's acknowledgment. Depending on the mimic's skill, various powers can be adsorbed and memorized, granting them to use it at will for any given chance.

This ended up a lot longer than I originally intended, but I'm happy with how it came out. The story isn't going to completely focus on Demyx - I'm gonna do my best with bringing other characters in as well as their own personal things.

Anyway, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion didn't remember much – that was his problem when getting into fights. Everything just blends together. He did remember hearing a gasp from Namine as Axel threw him to the concrete followed by light footsteps quickly fading away. He also remembered Axel hitting him – it could've been the redhead's fists, or his foot, but Zexion couldn't tell. Before the redhead could do too much damage to the smaller boy, a whistle was blown and the sound of their teacher's voice was heard yelling for Axel to stop.

The redhead did, only once after throwing one more hit to the other's side. He stepped away from him as Zexion sat himself up, not bothering to stand as the teacher approached. He could feel the places where the redhead had hit the hardest, but he could care less. He's been in worse situations than a pity school fight.

"What happened here?" the teacher questioned as he came to stand by them, eyeing the redhead for an answer.

"What does it look like? We got in a fight," Axel nearly snapped back, some of his anger towards Zexion still lingering. "He started it though," he went on, trying his best not to sound like a child putting the blame on someone else to get out of trouble.

"Is that true Zexion?" the man asked, turning his attention to the boy sitting on the ground.

"Yes," Zexion answered knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie given the amount of other students who could easily tell the teacher otherwise.

Their teacher sighed and grabbed a small pad of papers from his pocket along with a pen. "Both of you, detention. Zexion, to the office. Axel, walk laps for the rest of the period," he said, tearing off two identical detention slips and handing them to the two students.

Axel took his, crinkling and crumbling it in his hand, sending a glare at the boy who had kicked him before starting the laps. Ignoring the redhead, Zexion took the detention slip and walked away to go to the office. He was already aware of what would happen – he'd be asked what happened and the orphanage would be called, then he'd be sent to the nurse to check for bruises or cuts. He's been in the situation before, only a few other times.

At least he'd be given a chance to waste time rather than be in class, especially since he knew his next class had Axel in it and if he was going to be in detention with the redhead he wanted to spend less time with him than usual. He walked to the nurse's office as an office attendant picked up the phone to call the orphanage. Walking into the small room, he stood off to the side until the nurse gave him notice. Once she did it didn't take her long to come to his side and bring him further into the room, holding him gently by the arm as she took him to a chair.

There weren't any other students in the office and often there wasn't. If he had to guess, Zexion would say he was one of the most frequent visitors to the nurse's office. He didn't care; it was an excuse to be out of class and often one to go back to the orphanage if the damage was worse.

The nurse obviously already knew what was wrong before asking as she got an icepack and wrapped it in a cloth before taking it to him. "What's the damage?" she asked, bending down to his height in the chair and offered the icepack that he gingerly took. Once that was out of her hand she raised it to gently touch at his cheekbone. Zexion flinched at the touch, guessing that he either had a bruise or cut there.

"Probably a few bruises and cuts at most," he answered in a mutter, moving the icepack to hold against where he felt a bruise starting to form and ache on his side.

He watched as the nurse grabbed a paper towel and made it damp with water from the sink. Coming back to his side she kneeled down and gently cleaned the cut on his cheek. "Doesn't seem too bad," she replied with a smile. "I know you'll be able to manage." With that said she used the other side of the paper towel to wipe any water away before standing back up. "You can stay here and rest, but I can only allow half an hour," she said throwing the towel away.

"I know, thank you," Zexion replied. He glanced at the clock and saw that once the half hour would be up it'd be the end of gym class and that the class would most likely be in the locker rooms again. At least he wouldn't have to bother with a locked door. With a sigh, he put his feet on the edge of his seat and adjusted the icepack on his side.

* * *

As time went by, the icepack unfroze and eventually loss its coldness. Zexion gave it back to the nurse before getting up and leaving. The half hour had passed and he had to get back to his classes. He left the building the offices were in and headed for the locker rooms, seeing a few of his classmates already dressed again and walking to their next class. He ignored them as he walked into the locker room and to his locker.

He entered the combination on the lock before pulling it open. With the locker open he quickly kicked his shoes off and undressed to change back into his clothes. He paused after changing his shorts for his pants and having taken off his shirt. Just like he predicted, a few small bruises were already showing where he was hit by Axel. By the looks of them and by how hard he was hit, he knew they'd continue to get worse soon. He knew – he's seen bruises on himself worse than these so he knew how they basically worked.

Quickly putting his sweatshirt and gym shirt in the locker, Zexion pulled out his other shirt and put it on. As he bent over to pull his shoes back on, he eyed the small pocket on the front of his bag. Deciding to just go with the idea in his head, he grabbed his bag and shut the locker, closing the lock before standing up and walking out of the room. He started in the direction of his next class, but half way there turned and instead went to the place he went when ditching classes.

He walked along the building before turning again, now behind the school where there was only a wired fence and an empty field stretching pass it. With the structure of the school, there was a small space made in the form of half a rectangle by the walls – much like a typical window seat without the seat, or window.

As he walked in the direction of that spot, Zexion pulled his backpack to open the front pocket and pull a small box out along with a sleek black lighter. He pulled a cigarette out of the box, flickering the lighter on to light it. Continuing walking, he stopped at the spot he had been walking to, looking down at the boy already there.

"I half expected to see you here," he muttered before putting the cigarette to his lips.

The other boy looked up at him with a smirk. "Give me one," he replied, nodding to the cigarette. Zexion sighed and held out the box and lighter, letting the other take one from the box and light it. As he did so he moved to sit against the wall opposite the other. "What happened to you?" the boy asked as he handed the lighter back, now noticing the cut on his friend's face.

"I got in a fight," Zexion answered, taking the small item and putting it back in his bag. "Well, actually more beaten than a fight. I still got detention. I'll be fine."

"Yeah I know," the other said with a sigh, smoke passing his lips. "You're always fine. So how long will you be in detention?"

"An hour," Zexion said, moving his feet to a more comfortable position, not caring that they were now intertwined with the other boy's feet and legs. He knew the other didn't care either given the small space they sat in. If the other wasn't there, Zexion could easily rest his feet on the opposite wall. Leaning in, he said, "Don't worry; I'll still be able to come with you. You'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Guess I should go find something to do then," his friend replied, blowing more smoke into the air. Given the small space between them, Zexion inhaled the smoke, holding it before breathing it back out. The other smirked at his habit of purposely breathing others' smoke. "Unless you want me to stay," he said, leaning in with his elbow on his knees.

"I'll see you later," Zexion replied, putting his cigarette back to his lips. He watched as his friend disappeared within a blink of an eye, the shadows he had sat in now empty.

* * *

Axel easily noticed that ever gym class Zexion had not been in their shared classes. He wondered if the other boy had gone home since by the time it came for detention he still hadn't seen him. But he could care less about what he did. Sighing to himself, the redhead grabbed the door knob and pushed the door opened. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing the boy he had beaten during gym class sitting at one of the desks. He honestly didn't expect to see him after him not being in class or seen in any of the halls.

He quickly regained himself and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before walking to a desk furthest away from the other. The only other person in the classroom was their P.E. teacher. "Nice of you to join us," the teacher said. "I trust you two to behave while I take my leave to get work done," he said, standing up from his seat and walking to the door. He left the room, the click of the door closing the only sound in the room.

The redhead couldn't help but think their teacher was an idiot for leaving two boys who had gotten in a fight earlier that same day in a room alone. He gave the clock a glance, sighing by thinking how long the hour will go by, before looking at the other boy who seemed to be keeping his sight anywhere besides the redhead.

"So where did you disappear to?" Axel asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Zexion finally looked at the redhead since he came into the room. "I don't see why you need to know," he answered in a bored tone. He much rather not be speaking to Axel, but he was raised in the orphanage to always answer a direct question, speak only when spoken to, and ever since being taught those he's never seen reason to talk unless first addressed. He also never told more than what was asked – he could tell Axel that he hid behind the school for his remaining classes, but he didn't feel it necessary.

"I'm curious, that's why I need to know. What did you do 'til now?" the redhead questioned.

"Avoided any and all responsibilities," Zexion answered, sarcasm lingering in his voice. He crossed one arm over his chest and brought his thumb to his lips to chew on the nail, a bad habit he had yet to rid of. While what he said was somewhat true, he couldn't tell Axel that what he had actually been doing was taking advantage of his time alone to figure out and practice the power he picked up from their new classmate. He had finished off his first cigarette before tossing it to the ground beside his feet and getting another. Taking his lighter, he paused, remembering the power he recently picked up and using it on the lighter to light the new cigarette. He had managed to find things to practice on, eventually getting a hang of it.

Thinking about it made him want yet another cigarette – his fingers and lips feeling lost without one. He could risk having one in the classroom, but didn't want to hear anything from the redhead about it. If he hadn't kicked the other in gym he knew he wouldn't be in detention now and instead would be out with his friend, able to freely smoke. The day was really turning into a rather bad one and Zexion wished he could just have it end, but he didn't have time control. That was hard to come by, especially since he couldn't be sure of when someone is using it.

"No need to be rude," the redhead replied, picking up on the other's sarcasm.

"Says the one who threw me on the ground and proceeded to beat me," the smaller boy retorted.

"You're the one who started it by kicking me," Axel argued.

"And you could have been the responsible one and left it at that," Zexion said, now facing the redhead to speak to him. "I don't see why you can't just leave us all alone."

"Since when are you friends with them? You don't have a reason to be defending them."

"I'm not friends with them, but that doesn't mean you can't expect me to at least help them," Zexion replied, anger slipping into his voice. "I've heard what you've had to say about them, and I'm sure they have too. Just because we keep to ourselves gives you no reason to bully us. We keep to ourselves for a reason, and people like you don't make us want to associate with any of you given we already know what you think of us. And you don't even know us, yet still judge and bully us. If I remember correctly, you had outcast yourself too. You were no different."

"That's not true," the redhead said. "I am different than you. I never was a complete freak like the rest of you and I went out and made friends, unlike what the rest of you seem to be doing. Do you even know what a friend is?"

"Of course I do, and even if you refuse to believe it I happen to have one," the other defended. In the corner of his eye he could see a shadow shift and he knew it wasn't just the two of them anymore. Deciding to turn the tables back to Axel, he asked, "What even happened to those friends? Did they leave once they learned about your lack of control over your anger issues?"

"I do not have anger," Axel started but cut himself off once realizing he was just proving the other correct as he was growing angry.

"If you want to keep Demyx as a friend, then you may want to be careful. It also probably wasn't the best to beat up another boy in front of him on the first day of meeting him," he told him and noticed the redhead's eyes look away in thought.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not going to listen to a little brat like you."

"Again, you know nothing about me," Zexion replied, narrowing his eyes. "The person I show you here in school is nothing like who I really am."

* * *

Featured powers:

Zexion's friend – Shadow Manipulation**:** The ability to control shadows as well as hide or travel within one.

I didn't put the name of Zexion's friend, because I want to see if anyone can guess who it is. Hint: I've never written him except for one short oneshot.

Also in reply to Ern Estine 13624:

Riku will come in, but won't be a main character. Both he and Axel will have powers.

Sorry for any typos. Reviews?


End file.
